Letters from Elizabeth
by Princess Buruma
Summary: Even after being separated by direct orders of the Führer and knowing they were under close surveillance, they still found ways to each other. [Royai]
1. Empty Office

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters; they were created by Hiromu Arakawa.

**Letters from Elizabeth**

Chapter 1: Empty Office

It was a fresh and cloudy day when Colonel Roy Mustang was walking around Central City's military headquarters during his lunch break. He'd stopped by the cafeteria minutes before, where most officials usually ate, but the one person he'd hoped to share the meal with hadn't showed up. It'd been mostly like this for some weeks already, but he still insisted on checking the place everyday just in case he managed to spot her at one of the tables. Last time they met, she revealed the identity of the first homunculus to him right at this place, wisely speaking in a code only the two of them understood, knowing that anyone who tried to eavesdrop would never get a clue. He hadn't seen her ever since.

There was hardly anyone else there he could talk to now, despite the building being crowded. All his subordinates, who were also his friends, had been reassigned to different cities by direct orders from King Bradley, the Führer of Amestris. The objective behind this change was to keep them all distanced enough so they wouldn't be able to communicate with each other and plot any kind of rebellion against the brass. They were planning something evil that the Flame Alchemist hadn't exactly figured out yet but had been working on for some time. There was, however, a very important obstacle that kept him from even trying to investigate on the matter. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Mustang's adjutant, bodyguard and most faithful subordinate, had been taken hostage by Bradley as an unmistakable warning for the Colonel. The irony was that she was free to her own will; she lived at her apartment and went to work everyday on normal routine. Nobody who talked to her could tell she was being monitored at every single moment. But she knew, and Roy knew, along with anyone who was close enough to both of them. As the country's leader's personal assistant, they'd found a way to keep Mustang exactly where they wanted him: in sight, but away from their plans. He wouldn't dare do anything that could disturb the higher-ups when she was under vigilance of the two most powerful homunculi. He could still see her or call her, but with the knowledge that everything they said and did would be heard and watched. There was no privacy. They couldn't plan together a way out of this situation, being their only alternative to wait until everything was over, even if they still didn't know how long that would take.

Guilt was slowly consuming Roy as he blamed himself for what Riza had been put through. He couldn't stand the fact that she was still physically near him, working under the same roof, and yet virtually unreachable. Also, he missed her terribly, he realized. What with his big office being now occupied by a single person he felt miserably lonely. He told himself, maybe with one or two of his other subordinates around he wouldn't miss her so much, but eventually all of his thoughts would go back to her, while writing documents, during breaks, before he fell asleep, first thing when he woke up. It was driving him mad just not getting to see her.

That Friday at noon he was looking for some quiet restaurant to eat at to avoid the racket of H.Q., when he walked by an old flower shop and decided to pay its employee a short visit. There was a girl in her early twenties with dark blond hair behind the counter saying goodbye to an old man carrying a potted plant.

"Hello, Vanessa. Looking good!" Roy said flashing her a smile.

"Roy! Oh, it's great to see you! How've you been?"

"Pretty bored, really. And loaded with work."

"Well, that's not good. I thought you had someone to cheer you up. That pretty coworker I always find you with?"

"Yeah, well. She's quite busy too these days so I barely get to see her."

"Oh, too bad my new boyfriend is so jealous. I would totally go out with you." She curled a strand of hair around her index finger. "And I have to say, you're still a tiny bit cuter than he is."

"Really, you're not single anymore?" His hands landed on his chest as he made a fake pout. "Vanessa, you're breaking my heart."

"Oh, quit it. I'm not even your type."

He chuckled. "So, any news from the Madame?"

"Not really, but I'll tell her you said hello."

"Alright, I'm on my lunch break right now so I should go get something before I starve."

"Ok. Oh, wait! Hold on a second." She rummaged through a mess of papers in a drawer as she explained, "Some of your girlfriends know you stop by this place every now and then and decided to use the shop as a post office or something." She handed him an envelope, "There."

"Well, aren't you kind? Giving me a love letter from another woman."

She laughed. "It's not you I'm dating, hon. Not right now at least. I shouldn't mind."

"True that." Roy looked at the thin white object. It read _To Roy Mustang_ in a feminine handwriting, but it lacked information of the sender. "Who's it from, anyway?"

"I don't know. I just found it here. But let's check it out."

"What? You're not reading my mail. This will at least entertain me later at the office."

She crossed her arms. "Fine. Guess I'll see you later, then."

He waved her goodbye. "Take care."

Later that day, Roy relaxed in his comfortable seat with a cup of black coffee on his wooden desk. There was a stack of paperwork on the left waiting to be done, but despite his boredom, or maybe because of it, he'd been working efficiently all week and knew they would be finished before due date. Hawkeye would be shocked if she knew. In front of him there were other desks which were smaller than his, with some chairs around them, but they hadn't been given use in many days now. The room was a complete contrast of what it used to be, filled with jokes and laughs and constant chatter; people getting in and out until it was time to call it a day. He wished in silence for those times to return, though had he said anything aloud, it wouldn't have mattered in the quiet of the empty office.

He took the yet mysterious envelope from his pocket and gave the words in black ink a second look. The handwriting was actually familiar. He was used to receiving gifts and invitations from women ever since he came back from the war. He gained fame among the city as the Hero of Ishval, as if that hypocrite title actually meant anything good. He hated it, but eventually learned to live with it. He wasn't a womanizer and disliked those who took advantage from a wrongly earned popularity, but he enjoyed the attention and was never one to say no to a beautiful girl. Who was he to reject them, anyway? Finally, he opened the letter in his hand and started to read, thinking he wouldn't get even the slightest surprise.

_Dear Roy,_

_It's been almost a month since I last saw you. I hope you're doing fine. You must be so busy now that I heard all your subordinates were reassigned. That's too bad, now you won't have time at all to see me. At least that scary lieutenant of yours who was always around won't bother you for a while. Anyway, I'm writing just so you know I'm alright, because I know you may be wondering. We're having lots of work here at the flower shop so at least I keep my mind off of worries most of the time. My new boss is a little too strict and rigid but otherwise he doesn't treat me bad at all. Over tea he mentioned holding a weak spot in his heart for his wife, and I thought it was sweet of him to trust me with that. His kid is kind of a freak, though. I don't like him very much. I'm giving my best here so things are pretty smooth. If I don't get to see you soon I'll write again to let you know how I'm doing. Also, Jacqueline is still at the hospital because of that ugly accident she had, so I suggest you visit her more often. Be a good guy and work hard so we can meet again, will you?_

_Love, _

_Elizabeth_

Roy pondered the words for some seconds until he burst out laughing. Oh, he definitely knew this woman, yes. "How smart," he muttered. Elizabeth didn't work at the flower shop really, it was a code. Everything was. He skimmed the letter a second time to fully absorb its content. So she's fine, which was a great relief for him. The boss and his son were, Roy knew, King and Selim Bradley. She may have found a weakness in Wrath but he still didn't know how that detail could be helpful. And even when she wasn't around she managed to remind him that he had work to do; something that usually bothered him in the past, but would now result actually pleasant. He breathed deeply in content, and the grin on his face lasted for the rest of the day.

* * *

There was a soft but soundless wind outside, playing with the first fallen leaves of autumn. Some clashed against the window of Jean Havoc's hospital room. He was reading the newspaper when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he yelled, and saw Colonel Mustang enter the room. "Chief! Now this is a surprise."

Roy sat next to the bed. "Why would it be, Havoc? You think I'd forget about my subordinates that easily?"

"I thought maybe you'd died under a pile of papers. Even Breda called me once a week."

"He did? How is he?"

"Not bad, actually. He adapted pretty fast. Says they don't laugh that much at his jokes, though, and can't wait to come back."

"Yeah, I guess we all agree to that, I want all of you back." Havoc pursed his lips. "How's your healing?"

"Slow… they should release me, already. I don't even have hope myself to ever walk again."

"Don't say that. When I reach the top, I'll need your ninja skills when we go fishing again, so I'm counting on you, you hear me?"

"Fine," he murmured, taking a cigarette box from the bedside table.

A redhead woman with a nurse's cap stuck her head out from behind the door. "Mr. Havoc, I'll come in a few minutes with the syringe, please be ready," she said before closing the door again.

The Second Lieutenant dropped the box next to the lamp in the same condition he'd grabbed it. "Damn."

"Did I come at a bad moment?"

"No, it happens all the time. I hate those things."

"She's cute, though," Roy smirked.

"Don't you dare. Get your own nurse." The Colonel laughed. "Speaking of, are you seeing Hawkeye?"

"I haven't seen her in weeks, no. Elizabeth, on the other hand… she's contacted me."

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what does she say?"

"Basically, as long as she keeps playing submissive secretary she'll be fine."

"Well, sounds like she's taking it easy."

"She also reminded me of visiting Jacqueline, so…" he rolled his eyes.

Jean chuckled. "Then tell Elizabeth that Jacqueline says thank you and she can visit anytime too."

"That's the problem. I can't talk to her without being supervised, you know."

"I don't really see what's so bad about it. As long as you don't mention work or other important matters, you can still have a simple talk with her, can't you?"

"I suppose."

"At least let her know you're still alive. I bet she could even decipher smoke signals if you so much as tried."

The Colonel sighed. "Probably."

* * *

Black Hayate scratched the door in reaction to the doorbell before Riza could even ask him to stay quiet. "Who is it?" she asked cautiously before opening. She wasn't expecting anyone.

"Special delivery, Miss," she heard from the other side. She frowned but finally unlocked the door to receive the shipment. She blinked in confusion as she saw a teenage boy standing in the doorway; he was holding a cardboard box which contained a white vase with a bunch of pink carnations. A dozen, she counted.

"Flowers? How strange." A little card was hidden among them. When she stepped back into her apartment, she read it to herself. _I remembered you didn't have a vase so I just decided to send the whole thing. Hope you like them. Roy Mustang._ She smiled at the gift. She hadn't thought she'd get any response from him, but she was glad he acknowledged her discreet method of contact. She hoped they could keep communication flowing for as long as possible, so she wouldn't have to walk unnecessarily by his office door daily for a lucky chance of crossing paths with him. She wasn't too proud of this new childish need to see him that had grown in her, though. Logic was, if anything important happened to him at all, she would immediately know about it and be able to help him. It was still the same building they were working in, after all. She briefly wondered why not seeing the Colonel bothered her more than not seeing the rest of his team, but before she could come up with an answer something else caught her eye.

The card had on the upper left corner the small picture of a mistletoe tied with a red bow. It was the distinctive logo of Madame Christmas' Flower Shop, the same place she had been to some days ago. There was no doubt about it. Her letter had reached its destiny.


	2. Late Night Calls

Chapter 2: Late Night Calls

_Dear Roy,_

_There's a spicy sweet smell all over my apartment now, and every time I step into my kitchen, where I keep the flowers, I'm reminded of you. Thank you for the gift, they're beautiful. But you shouldn't have, though, given that I work at a flower shop and I'm surrounded by them. Curiously, the thorns seem almost bigger than the roses lately, but I'm always careful not to prick my hands._

_I was taught the meaning of pink carnations, and I'm flattered. I haven't forgotten you either, I do miss you. I saw you two nights ago leaving the military's building and I was about to greet you, but some old man stopped you to tell you something and I didn't want to disturb, so I kept driving home. _

_Jacqueline told me you visited her and I'm glad you did, she sounded very enthusiastic about it. But I'm worried about you now. When I saw you, you didn't look as lively as you usually do. Is something other than having to work alone bothering you these days? You can always tell me, you know. I hope you're not getting in trouble. Please keep your spirits up, bad moments are just that: moments. It will all be alright in the end._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

Roy read the letter with a melancholic smile. It was reassuring to know she worried about him and encouraged him to keep going. He was disappointed though, at the fact that they had crossed paths at some point but he hadn't noticed. He would have liked to see her at least from afar. Seeing the Lieutenant and speaking to her had recently become a need for him, and simply knowing about her wellbeing wasn't enough anymore.

He looked at the paper in his right hand, the left one supporting his chin on the armchair. So Elizabeth missed him; that was clear. But did Riza Hawkeye really miss him? Or were they just meaningless pretty words to confuse the reader in case the letter fell in the wrong hands? Maybe he shouldn't try to read so much between lines for something he would never find, but he couldn't help but wonder. Was Elizabeth completely an act or was she a part of Riza that she kept secretly to herself? He had invented the codename, but the attitude was her own creation. Elizabeth was carefree, flirty, sweet, fun. Not a soldier, or unreachable, and she liked him.

Hawkeye however, was strict, serious, intelligent, collected… real. The most faithful subordinate -friend- he had ever known, and a very attractive one at that. He smirked. He wondered if she would shoot him if she knew how far his fantasies about her went sometimes. They were getting even wilder now that she'd been distanced from him for the first time in years, as if not having her around had made him seek her more in his imagination.

He checked the clock. It wasn't that late, she should still be awake. Maybe a harmless call would help calm the thoughts that were forming as consequence of his solitude. He dialed her number and waited impatiently. Four, five and then six times the phone rang, but she hadn't picked up yet. He was about to hang the tube and try again a minute later, but as soon as he lowered it from his ear he heard a sound on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" she asked out of breath, but he didn't give it a second thought. She had probably been busy and ran to the telephone as soon as she could.

"Good evening, Lieutenant," he greeted amiably.

She gasped at the familiar voice. "Colonel! Is everything alright?" She hadn't talked to him in a while. If he was calling this late in the evening maybe something had happened to him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on you. Are you still up and breathing?"

She sighed with a smile. "As far as I can tell. Is there anything you need?"

"Not really, I was just bored and I wanted to talk to someone, if that's fine with you. I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I have been busy and haven't had the time to even eat at the cafeteria anymore."

"That's what I thought. Have you had dinner tonight already?"

She raised an eyebrow at the curious question. "Not yet, but the chicken soup is almost ready."

His hand rested on his stomach. "Hmm, soup; great for this cold weather. I'm freezing here, actually. I made myself a sandwich, though; I was too vague to cook. Do you think you can spare some soup for me?"

"I'm afraid it would go to waste before I get to see you, sir."

"Oh. It's been so long I'm beginning to forget what you look like." She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what. I'll close my eyes and imagine you're right here, as we talk."

She blinked. "That's… with all due respect, a little absurd, sir."

"Don't be mean, Lieutenant. I'm just killing time. You're here, then. What are you wearing?"

"Sir?"

"I suppose you're not in your uniform at this hour. So what are you wearing right now?" She didn't answer right away, as if she were thinking what to say. "Lieutenant?"

"A towel…" she said finally. She didn't feel like lying to him, even if it meant admitting she wasn't decently dressed. She was rewarded by silence, and for a moment she thought the call had ended. "Colonel?"

"You mean… there's nothing under it?"

"Colonel!" She heard him laugh, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. "I just came out of the shower, ok?"

"…You know, I could make so many jokes with just that bit of information but I'll leave it at that. I respect you, Lieutenant."

"Good."

"You must look pretty hot in that towel, though." He laughed louder.

She frowned, embarrassed. "Excuse me, sir, but are you inebriate?"

"I've had a few drinks, thank you very much. I think it's an interesting coincidence, though."

"What is?"

"I'm naked too."

She shook her head disapprovingly. "That must be why you're cold, sir."

"Come on, Hawkeye! You're not making this any fun. Don't you have anything nice to say? Then at least tell me a story, sing me a song. Let me hear your voice, I have all night."

She sighed in frustration, but felt a bit of pity for him too. His loneliness was palpable. "Alright, a poem."

His head tilted back in interest. "Let's hear it."

"Roses are red, so is your blood…" she grinned, "…don't mess with me, I have a gun."

He chuckled. "Nice! You should write a book."

"I will."

"I'm still disappointed that you're not playing along, though. I know you can be flirty on the phone when you want to."

She laid a finger on her chin. "I don't recall ever flirting with you on the phone or anywhere else for that matter, sir."

"You don't? And what about last time when I invited you to go fishing, huh?"

She gaped at his words. He wasn't supposed to mention that! "Colonel, that wasn't me!" she remarked loudly.

"Oh…" He scratched his head. "You're right…" That was Elizabeth, not her. He wondered if he would ever hear her speak like that as Riza, as her real self. "I'm sorry."

Her palm landed on her forehead, hiding her eyes below it. "It's alright. Were you confusing me with one of your girlfriends?" Somehow, she had to fix his mistake and pretend she really didn't know what he was talking about. They were being heard, after all.

"Do I detect some jealousy in your voice, Lieutenant?" he teased.

"I think you should just get dressed and go to bed, Colonel."

"I will if you come with me."

She was tempted to retort with a smart comment, but decided it wouldn't be appropriate, not with an audience at least. "Goodnight, Colonel."

She hung up on him before she could say anything else and he noted in her tone the smile that had started to grow on her. Deep down, she felt sorry for him because she knew he was as lonely as she, lately. Of the two, he seemed to be taking it worse. She couldn't wait for the time they could be free to reunite again. It was unfair, having to live at the enemy's mercy. Not being able to speak freely on the phone either because it was tapped or she had a visitor lurking in the dark corners of every room she stepped in. And it was dangerous for him to call in that state of carelessness if he could accidentally slip an important piece of information to the enemy, like her being Elizabeth. They may be using the codename for simple communication now, but they had used it in the past for secret operatives. And if anyone had the slightest suspicion of them, they could simply listen to the recorded calls made from H.Q. and recognize her voice; then everything would have been in vain. The brass simply could not know about it. She knew the letters were a safer way of communication. The wisest thing to do at the moment had been to finish the conversation.

Roy stared at the tube in his hand, which made a loud, irritating noise indicating the call had been interrupted. He pursed his lips and put down the object in its place. He felt like an idiot. He hadn't drunk too much, just enough to be uninhibited to speak to her when there really was no topic to talk about, but it had backfired. He had unconsciously almost betrayed his own plans by a few words that escaped his mouth. And worse, had he really suggested Riza Hawkeye to join him in bed? What the hell was he thinking? He was thankful it had been a telephone talk; otherwise he would have died right there with a bullet between his eyes. Although… it wouldn't have been that bad if she had actually said yes.

He picked up the transparent glass and looked at it upset; it still had some of his drink left. He walked to the kitchen and emptied its content in the sink. He knew it was his fault, though; not the alcohol's.

He lay on his bed and analyzed the words they had exchanged. That woman was undoubtedly Lieutenant Hawkeye. Always professional, always well-behaved and respectful. It's not that Elizabeth wasn't as decent, but she was way spicier than Riza and would have made his night much more interesting. Then again, there still was that possibility of her being just another side to Riza; something he was very willing to find out. Anyhow, Elizabeth wasn't available for phone calls anymore and he would have to do with the letters for now. He sighed. At least Riza deserved an apology for his impudence.

* * *

The following night, the Führer's new personal assistant met for the second time the boy who had delivered the flowers some days ago. He was about to ring the bell to her apartment when she was just arriving from work. He held a small bouquet in his arms now, no boxes or vases around. She frowned. "Again?" She took the gift in her hands and looked curiously at the purple hyacinths. A little card read one simple line, _I'm sorry_. That was it; no more explanations, no signature. She didn't have to guess, though. It was obvious. Roy had regretted speaking so boldly to her when he had never done such a thing before, no matter how many years they had known each other. She didn't sincerely care about it; she'd actually enjoyed it although she would never tell, but she loved every second he had treated her last night, not as a friend, but as a woman.

This was not good, though. He shouldn't be sending her gifts, it was a reckless attitude. What would the high commands of the military think? They would certainly find out about it as soon as Pride or anyone else observing her told them so. She bit her lip; it was already a lost cause now. The mistake had been made.

Not long after she had dinner, the telephone rang again and she thought she had seen a shadow move behind her. It scared her, but she was used to it by now, and knew it wouldn't harm her. It was just a reminder of the secret she had to keep. Her hand shook for a second but she managed to calm down before picking up.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry about last night," was the first thing he said.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Good evening, Colonel."

"Did you get them?"

She eyed the vase in the center of the table. The carnations had been replaced by a different variety. "Yes and thank you. But it's unwise for an officer to send flowers to another. It goes against the military."

"You're not angry with me, are you?"

Her lips twisted into a half-smile. "No, but you should be careful with your words if you're going to call me."

He took a deep breath. "I'm sober now, I swear. I'm even fully dressed, too."

"Well, that's an improvement."

"Heh… You know what's a real improvement, Lieutenant? As soon as I arrive at H.Q. every morning, I start with my paperwork. I take one or two breaks a day and I just keep going at it. I barely do anything else in there; I'm not even socializing anymore." He frowned. "Do you think I'm getting old?"

"No, I'd call it responsibility. I'm impressed, Colonel. Maybe having no subordinates was what you needed to take your work more seriously if they meant a distraction to you. I may even thank the Führer for it," she joked.

"No, don't be mean. I'm dying of isolation here." She smiled sympathetically. "What's a Colonel to do without subordinates, anyway? It's ridiculous."

"A Colonel should be capable of doing all his work by himself, either in the office or in the streets during moments of action." He shook his head slowly, she sighed. "He should know, also, that when a person, subordinate or not, swears loyalty to him… even through hard times, he will never be completely alone."

He basked in her words and felt a warm sensation within him. She had once promised to follow him even into hell if needed be. And now, apart from each other and going through what would possibly be the most terrifying moment of their lives, she still stood by him. Maybe not physically, but in spirit, she was with him. And he was glad. "…We should meet."

"Sir?"

"We should meet, Lieutenant. Or is a little interaction between old comrades too improper?"

"I don't know about this…" it was a terrible idea, she thought. But she didn't want to reject it right away; she needed him to at least know that. Every step she gave was a step they watched. Was she going to defy the homunculus by going out with Roy as if nothing were happening? She looked behind her at the walls; she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but knew she wasn't alone. It sounded too much as a risk.

"Listen, if this is about the rules, you shouldn't worry about it. It will be just a friendly afternoon out in the open. I'd ask the whole team to come but they're not in the city."

She understood what he was doing. He was aware just as well that she would be followed, but he was supposed to know nothing on the matter. He mentioned the fraternization laws as if they were the only thing stopping them, so he wouldn't raise suspicions.

"Alright, then. What do you have in mind?" If he wanted so much to see her, then they could at least try.

"You're free on Sunday, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled. Come to the fair at noon, they've renovated it some weeks ago and I heard it's not bad at all."

"Ok, but-"

"If I don't see you there before one pm, I'll just assume you were given much to work on and I'll be heading back home, so make sure you're on time, Lieutenant."

If anyone wanted to prevent them from meeting, it would be easy to do so by keeping her busy with office work at the very last moment, and if that were the case she wouldn't be able to notify him of her absence in time. She nodded. "I understand."

He smiled, happy that he would finally see her after over a month. It wouldn't be that long if he actually wanted to count the days, but it certainly felt like an eternity when he had always been used to having her right beside him through the years until she was suddenly ripped from him. He hadn't been ready for it and he probably never would have been. "Goodnight, Lieutenant."

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Too bad they were being spied on, she could definitely get used to these late night calls, his voice being the last thing she heard before going to sleep. "Goodnight, Colonel."


	3. One Too Many

Chapter 3: One Too Many

Riza adjusted her gun in the thigh holster hidden under the knee-length skirt and took a small purse from the hook on the wall. A cerulean jacket on top of the white buttoned shirt should be enough for the afternoon temperature. Roy would be arriving soon at the fair and she didn't want to be a minute late to have him worry over her. She was glad that despite her telephone being most certainly tapped and the brass being therefore aware of the meeting, they hadn't stopped them so far, either by directly ordering her or Roy not to go, or by giving them extra work to keep them busy for days. However, she knew she would still have to be cautious and act as if the Führer himself were right behind her. She neared the table where her keys were lying and Black Hayate startled her when he began to bark almost furiously at the door before she could grab them. She looked at him wide-eyed, not knowing what the fuss was about. His barks only increased within seconds and she knew somebody was outside. If the normally quiet dog was behaving this way towards someone, it only meant one thing. That person represented a threat to her. She opened the door to understand what was going on, a hand ready to take her gun in case it were necessary. She froze in her place at the view though, and thought her heart had skipped a beat. In front of her stood a smiling, innocent-looking, black-haired little boy.

"Selim Bradley," she uttered gravely. "Or should I call you something else?"

"Selim is fine," he answered sweetly.

Black Hayate groaned at him and stood protectively before Riza. "Hayate, quiet," she ordered, and he obeyed. She turned to the homunculus. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, both my parents are busy today and since I didn't feel like staying with dad's bodyguards I told them Lieutenant Hawkeye had kindly offered to look after me for the day," he grinned so widely his eyes were barely visible.

"Really? I don't remember having said anything of the sort."

He blinked twice when he saw the purse she was carrying. "Were you going somewhere?"

She watched him impatiently, of course he knew. Had her day with the Colonel just been cancelled? "Yes, I was heading for the fair. Although I suppose now that will have to be suspended, am I right?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to ruin your plans. And I love the fair; I haven't been there in months."

She raised her eyebrows. "So… you're coming with me?"

"Of course, I have to stay with you."

She studied his face. He hadn't yet abandoned the childish act. "Why would you stay with me instead of watching from the shadows?" she asked boldly.

He tilted his head to one side, faking confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Hawkeye," he said softly; it creeped her out.

"This is how it's going to be, then." She locked the door, leaving Black Hayate inside. The dog whined sadly.

"Let's go… Selim."

The ride to the meeting spot was mostly silent. Every time Riza looked at the back seat through the rear mirror, she was rewarded by the smile of a child in short pants, a blazer and a tie. Soft features on his face and bright small eyes spoke of no signs of malice within him, but she knew better. The adoptive son of King Bradley was possibly the most dangerous homunculus of all; the same being who watched her every move and listened to her every word. Although this was the first time he was doing so in human form. She wasn't sure which of his forms she preferred to have around, which one she felt less uncomfortable with.

While a mere child wasn't normally a disturbing companion, he would bother her by rubbing his presence in her face, mocking her with every spoken word and every gesture that would remind her of the power he had over her; the fact that she was still a hostage and he was the one in charge. As a shadow, however scary it may be, at least she wouldn't have to deal with his physical container. She only hoped that Roy wouldn't give away his knowledge on the matter.

When they arrived, Selim took Riza's hand tightly, surprising her. "I don't want to get lost," he told her.

The fair was crowded. There were many side stalls and food booths and at the far end of the passageway they could see some of the attractions. The boy dashed to the left dragging her with him. He seemed amazed by the variety of things being offered.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" he shouted over the chocolate-coated fruits.

The woman behind the stand smiled proudly. "Well, they certainly taste that way, too," she said looking at Riza, expecting her to buy her home-made treats.

She blinked in confusion, then realized she was supposed to be responsible for the kid. Before she could utter any words though, he had already taken her somewhere else, leaving the woman disappointed.

"And look at that!" He pointed a finger at little rubber ducks in a water trough, a traditional infantile game which consisted on hooking one of the plastic toys in order to win a prize at random.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you serious?"

"Miss Hawkeye, I'm-uh, can I call you Riza?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm hungry, Miss Riza. Can you please buy me something to eat?"

She glared at him, then sighed. "Fine, let's get you something," she said turning around, but stopped mid-step.

Selim was confused and followed her sight to see what had stolen her attention. Not too far from them, Roy Mustang appeared in civil clothing, hands in his pockets, wandering around the place. The young boy's face darkened. "Does he know?" he asked in a low, humorless voice for only Riza to hear.

"Know what?"

"Who I am."

"Everybody knows you're the Führer's son, Selim."

"That's not what I meant."

She eyed him from the side, a hint of a smirk threatening to show on her face. "Then I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

She waved at Roy and he recognized her immediately even among other people, her figure and her beautiful long hair being unmistakable for him. He smiled widely and walked up to her, unaware of anything else.

"Lieutenant! I'm glad you could make it here, after all."

"Well, it's nice seeing you too, Colonel," she smiled back, but quickly enough tilted her head to her right, indicating him she wasn't alone.

Roy was taken aback by the child holding Riza's hand, whose presence he hadn't noticed before. It was no other than the person she had accused of being a homunculus.

"You are-"

"You're the Flame Alchemist, aren't you?!" the boy asked excitedly. His eyes were shining and his mouth was open enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'm Roy Mustang," he answered coolly. "You're Selim Bradley, right?"

"Yes, sir! I'm glad you heard about me, I'm a great admirer of yours!"

Roy looked at Riza for confirmation, but she seemed to ignore if it was true. "Really?" he asked the child.

"Of course! I've read every article about you and I think your alchemy is awesome! Besides, you're a war hero!"

Roy tensed for a few seconds and Riza coughed to interrupt them. "Why don't we go to find some place for lunch? Selim had just asked me for it and I'm beginning to feel a little hungry myself, too."

Roy was still confused at the situation, it was the first time he ever spoke to the boy and he was acting as a normal person his age. There was nothing strange about him, nothing that would reveal his real identity. But the Colonel never doubted what the Lieutenant had told him, she had trusted him with this information and he was expected to pretend he had no idea about it. He wouldn't fail her, especially not when both their lives could be in danger.

"Sure," he agreed, and they started walking away from the stalls. "Is the Führer here too?"

"No, I had offered to take care of Selim for the day, so I brought him with me," Riza answered, hating to partially lie to him. Roy didn't quite believe that, though, but he couldn't say it out loud.

"I see. So you're a sharpshooter, a bodyguard, a flawless assistant, a babysitter and, let's not forget, a poet. Is there anything that you can't do, Lieutenant?"

"I don't think so, sir." She smirked and he chuckled.

Roy felt a tug on his pants. "Sir?"

He turned to the child. "What is it?"

"Can you show me how you do your flame alchemy? Please?" He blinked several times to convince Roy with his cuteness.

"I would, but I don't think this is the place for it, kid. Maybe some other time."

"Ok," he said with a pout, which lasted about a minute.

They sat at a square wooden table inside a small restaurant. The brick walls were decorated with framed posters of movies. Cinemas were still relatively new and most of the films were coming from the east. Selim ordered fried fish fillets with chips and Roy and Riza chose vegetable quiche. They were enjoying their meals and every few minutes either one or both of the adults, who were facing each other, watched covertly the boy at her right and his left, respectively. He looked happy and very concentrated in his nourishment, so it didn't seem like they would have to worry, for the moment at least. The three were silent and no one had attempted for a conversation yet. Of course, there wasn't much that Mustang or Hawkeye would want to talk about in front of their mortal enemy, so he tried for a different approach.

Taking advantage of Pride's momentarily distraction, he tapped softly Riza's ankle with his boot to call her attention. She barely looked at him and took another bite, thinking his touch had simply meant he was fidgeting. He tapped her again, this time a little stronger. She focused her eyes on his, silently questioning him. He quickly checked Selim were still on his food, then smiled slightly at her; it was a sneaky smile only for her to read, as if he were secretly asking something of her. Three more consecutive faint pokes and she finally moved, raising her heel to push his foot away. He didn't give up though; she had just given him what he wanted, a reaction. His boot nudged her lower leg playfully, and she noticed by now that he was smirking. She rolled her eyes, but kicked him twice lightly enough so the rest of her body wouldn't follow her movements. He repeated the contact and in response she kicked his knee, to what he winced a little, and her head lifted in alarm at the child to her side, but Roy was quick enough to cover it by faking a cough. She smiled at him with a frown, and he felt her leg on his knee again; it wasn't a poke or a push, just a delicate touch. His free limb hooked around the back of her knee and kept her captive against him. She pulled towards her chair but he didn't let go. She raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned, and she wondered what in the world he thought he was doing. She tried again, but he just wasn't willing to free her. She sighed and decided to finish her lunch without giving him much of a fight; if this was about all the communication they could have for the time being, then she wouldn't complain.

"Can you pour me a glass of juice, please?" a high voice broke the silence.

"Yeah-"

"Sure," she said, and she grabbed the jar at the same time the Colonel did.

He smiled at her, "I got it," he told her, and she moved her hand away.

As Roy served the drink, Riza noticed Selim was looking over his shoulder at another table. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's just that those girls are staring at us."

Both officers saw two young women speaking in hushed tones and stealing glances at them, they seemed to be talking about them. One of the women stood up, she was thin with curly black hair and a pronounced cleavage. She walked up to Roy with a blush evident in her cheeks.

"Excuse me, are you Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "That's what they say," he answered with a deep voice. Riza bit her lip.

The girl made a squeaky noise and nodded to her friend. "I told you so," she mouthed. "So, um, Mr. Mustang, my name is Jenny and I was wondering if-"

"He can't perform alchemy in here, this is fire we're talking about and there's nothing here he could burn," Hawkeye told her coldly.

"Oh, but that's not what I was going to ask, Miss." She turned to Roy and put a hand on his shoulder. "You see, I'm an actress and I'd like to invite you to my play tonight, Mr. Mustang. I could get you front row seats if you'd like. It's not far from here," she informed as she handed him a pamphlet.

"Thank you, Jenny. It sounds interesting, I bet you're a wonderful actress."

She laughed happily. "Oh, you're so kind. Should I expect to see you later, then?" She put the tip of her index finger inside her mouth and Riza thought she'd never seen anything so disgusting.

"I'll definitely try to be there," he said winking at her, and Riza didn't know why she felt so bothered by it, but she pulled back her leg swiftly enough so Roy couldn't react in time to prevent it.

"Great! I'd love to talk to you again." She looked at the girl waiting for her at the other table before turning back to Roy. "I'm sorry, I have to go, but I hope I get to see you tonight."

"Alright, have a nice day."

"You too. And by the way," she crouched to speak at eye level with him, "you're as handsome as I've heard," she said huskily before retreating to her table. Roy chuckled to himself.

"Right to the point," the blonde commented.

"She was very nice," he said as he skimmed the pamphlet, then turned it around to see the back side and laughed out loud.

"What?"

"She gave me her number."

"Are you going to call her?" Selim asked. "She really seemed to like you."

"I don't know, kid. She's not the first to show any interest, I'm somewhat used to it."

"Is there anyone in particular that you like?"

Roy put his elbow on the table and held his head in his palm, then observed the ceiling for a moment to think. Riza didn't seem to care for the topic but she was no doubt listening.

"Actually, there's this girl I've been talking to for a while now, but for one reason or another we are not managing to meet; it's sad really. I keep getting letters from her, though."

Those last words called Riza's attention, but she considered it a mere coincidence.

"Well, if you like her you should tell her before someone else does," the boy said.

He sighed. "The truth is she's been taken by another man, that's why I can't see her or call her very often. But I have the feeling she doesn't want him and I'm planning to get her back." He stared at Riza, she looked back at him but didn't utter a word. He smiled. "After all, Elizabeth's a real beauty."

Riza felt heat rush through her body from embarrassment. She quickly took her glass of water and hid her face behind it downing the liquid so they wouldn't see her flushed cheeks. Roy couldn't possibly be doing this to her, he should know better than to pester her with those idiotic jokes. Because, certainly, it was a joke. Even if he looked serious when he said he would get her back, referring to her being taken hostage by Bradley. Even if he took to heart the letters that said more about her real feelings than she could say aloud, however little she wrote because there were still many thoughts she hadn't dared to come to terms with. And even if she believed he deemed her beautiful. Elizabeth didn't exist, it was her. It had always been her. And knowing this, he really shouldn't pretend he liked her that way, not to her face, not when in the bottom of her heart, she wanted the lie to be true. So it hurt because in the end, she knew, it had to be a joke.

It didn't mean, however, that she wouldn't play his game. If the Colonel was so entertained with this fantasy called Elizabeth, then the Lieutenant would make sure to give him precisely what he wanted.

"Tell me," she said lowering her glass. "Exactly how do you plan on courting an unavailable woman?"

Roy gulped. "Well… Frankly I still have no clue about that. It's getting difficult to reach her with this man around, but they have a quite complicated relationship and I'm confident she'd prefer to be with me."

"Then, by all means, you should pursue her. There has to be a way to do so with him being none the wiser."

Roy looked stunned at her. "Really? You, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, are supporting me in wooing a taken woman?"

"If the poor woman is into the likes of you, I don't see the problem there," she said before smirking.

Roy laughed loudly, had Riza just given him permission to court her? He would not miss this golden opportunity. It was something that would never have happened on a normal day at the office.

"Lunch was great! Thank you very much, Miss Riza," Selim said. All of them had just finished their meal.

"It was nothing," she answered and lifted her hand to call the waitress.

A lady approached them with a ticket and Roy took it. "It's on me."

"No, it's ok, we can split the bill." She picked the purse hanging on her chair.

"But we won't." He paid for the food and the waitress thanked him and left.

Riza smiled. "Thanks, Colonel."

"So where are we going now? I can't wait to have fun!" the boy exclaimed.

They got up from the table and walked to the exit. "Let's see," Roy said.

They left the restaurant and merged into the multitude to go over the place and choose what to do next. It wasn't the kind of day Roy had expected to spend with Riza; unfortunately a third person had decided to join them and spoil their meeting. He regarded the two people to his side. In reality, it wasn't that bad. He'd already known few words would be spoken, and despite Selim Bradley being with them, he was glad he'd finally seen Riza and would stay the rest of the afternoon in her company. It was worth having a homunculus around, he concluded, if it meant he could be close to her.


End file.
